EpicMafia Terminology
In-game terms: Copied from EpicMafia Vocabulary thread by Seraphinite. Alt: This means alternative account. On EpicMafia, you are allowed to create 1 alt account. It can be created here: https://epicmafia.com/user/alternates (or just by going on your profile, clicking on the person with arms picture to the right of your username). “You can create more than 1 alt with tokens.” Thank you, SyphruM! AtE: Oh boy… it means Appealing to Emotions. When you use your emotional talents to convince someone that you are not mafia. It could be that you are about to be lynched. Usually this occurs with excessive swearing, threats, caps lock, and seldom, logic. Bandwagon: When someone is voted who is possibly mafia and immediately a bunch of people vote the same person. The people could have a reason but sometimes they just blindly follow. Blitz: When either a lot of townies are voting town or one townie in a 5 people (3 town, 2 maf) and last second when the kick lynch x's are up, this maf votes this townie and kicks for the win. Bus: When maf throws their partner 'under the bus' (betrayal) for the sake of looking townie or making town believe that he or she is that role. Clear: When someone is absolutely town. No doubts due to either cop clearing them or tracker following them or no one ccing them. Coast: Someone who speaks who basically says enough. It's enough to get by but isn't really enough to get a proper read off of this person. Confirmed: Someone who is a definite role. There are no objectives. For example, he is confirmed cop. Why? Because no one else cc's cop. CC / Counterclaim: When someone claims a role, mafia can cc that role. Even though there is one role, mafia can claim that role as well to confuse town and get the real role lynched. For example, if there is one cop role, mafia can say their cop as well as the real cop claiming cop. Hence, town has to decide who is the real cop. Dawn start: It starts off during the night phrase (where mafia and all those with actions at night can do their actions), allows you to see who your partners are but you cannot kill or perform any night actions. You will notice it will say "End Meeting" when you go to perform an action at night. Day start: Careful mafia! Be weary of what phase each game is. Last thing you want is to be like, "who to kill?" during a day start. :/ Day start is when there are no night actions like a usual game. You do not know your partner(s) and it starts off on day one. Dodging: When you intentionally avoid someone in games because you think they suck at EpicMafia or you just don’t like him/her. Thank you appleofmyeye for pointing out one I missed! Dumbtell: When someone tries to ignorant of terminology/what phase it is/the mechanics of a role in order to appear more townie. Try not to do this often since more experienced players will catch you in your lies. Especially if you've played a lot of games. Use it wisely to fool others. In competitive, this usually backfires. I'm warning you! Fake claim: When townie/mafia pretends to be a role in order to get other people lynched. A townie may be claiming doc in order to save doc or maf may be claiming doc to get doc lynched. Filler: When someone is completely off-topic, not contributing to town, repeating what others say, repeating oneself, in order to seem like he/she is participating and towntelling when he/she is not helping at all by contributing the obvious. FMPOV: From My Point of View: Your perspective on the situation at hand because you know your own role. An example: “FMPOV, xLucy and Chewbacca have to be mafia because I’m town :doge:.” FoS: Finger of Suspicion: When you FoS someone, this means you think he/she is most likely mafia. If you are mafia, maybe you are busing your partner or FoSing townies to make yourself look townie. Grudge Lynch: When you try to get someone lynched not because you think he/she is mafia, but because you are mad because he/she mishammered last game or you just dislike this person. It’s a personal dilemma that is causing you to lynch him/her rather than you scumreading them. GT: Gamethrow. Someone who intentionally plays against his/her winning condition. Guilty: This person is mafia-sided, unless he/she is miller, was framed, or any other role’s unique ability that makes he/she appear as mafia when he/she is actually town. Gut: Someone you think is mafia because of a feeling in the pit of your stomach. It’s a feeling you get that a person is mafia. I’m serious, people on EM still use this. GY: Graveyard: You have been lynched or killed. Your text is now red and no one can read what you say. Rage, pretend you always knew maf (sure), and get ready to yell at your poor friend who mishammered. ;_; Hammer: When someone places the final vote in order to lynch the person who has the majority of votes on them or to force nl/nk/kill someone. Hammersitting: When you wait for the hammer. Thank you appleofmyeye for pointing out one I missed! Hardclaim: Many people pretend to be certain roles and retract moments later or maintain this role. When someone calls for a hardclaim, no more games. The role you claim is the role you are or are ccing. Hypo: When everyone claims a certain role with different reports/saves/orc'd/etc so that if the real role dies, you have the information present. Note: I am so anti hypo-cop. This is like an easy win for mafia because if you inno mafia they just start eliminating people and puts the cop in more danger of being killed. Especially if his report is on dead... Inb4: This mean "and before." An example is "inb4 you mishammer me." It is often used as a prediction of what it is to come in an EM game. Inno: This means innocent. This person is sided with the town, unless he/she is the Godfather, been lawyered, or any other role’s unique ability that makes he/she appear as town when he/she is actually mafia. ISP: Insufficient Participation: When someone barely says anything in the game or anything at all, just voting. No one can get proper reads off of this person so please talk. Joint: When third-party roles join forces with mafia or town in order to win. This occurs most commonly with fool, lyncher, and killer (killer only joints with mafia). Kick: When you click on the x when the timer runs out and the kicklynch option is available in order to lynch a mafia, lock votes, or hurry town up in deciding who to lynch. Kicklynch: When the timer ends and some people have voted, you can click on the x and lock in the votes. So if someone is vegging and you think he/she is maf or you can still win if he/she is lynched, you lock in the votes and everyone votes this person (or the majority do). Leak: When someone whispers someone else and it is revealed to everyone. It is a random occurrence on EM, so be careful what you whisper! Lurk: "When you're actively watching the group discussion, yet not saying anything." Thank you BenDeLaCreme! LYLO: Lynch or Lose: If you lynch wrong, you lose as town and mafia wins. If you lynch right, you win as town and mafia loses. “You cannot NL… you have to lynch.” Thank you EmmerrLouise! Main: The account that you most actively use that has a red star. See here:https://epicmafia.com/user/alternates Massclaim: It’s time for everyone to claim their roles or cc roles. Everyone outs their roles. For mafia, you cc roles such as blue, gunsmith, etc. Meta/Metagaming: Oh geez. This is competitive. LOL. Just kidding. Not really. :doge: This is when someone uses outside gaming influence to clear someone. Careful with this one. The person could making this stuff up and sometimes, it’s reportable. For instance, Sera never hostkills when I play with her. It can’t be Sera! <<<< (It is me lel). Meteor: Alright, so this one I finally understood like probably two weeks ago. It always confused me. So no worries noobs, I feel your pain. So for town, if you nl then mafia will nk (no kill: kill no one) and this process will continue until a block of red text says Meteor is on town (or mafia)! If you do not take action everyone loses! Something like that. This means you have to lynch/kill someone or else it's a draw and you just wasted your precious heart. Mishammer: When you are the last to vote and you vote town instead of mafia. Everyone rages and you feel like crap. But fear not, it’s just a game. Don’t let them get to you. ML: Mislynch: You can lynch someone during the day because if you lynch town, you won't lose. It's like a freebie lynch. Multi: Multiple setup. This means that you have to use your role, hear other people's roles, look at the deaths, and click through the arrows to determine the setup you are planning. This is also why the popular multi game Fancy Pants the PR claims PR because it could be the setup where the PR is doc, orc, bomb, or gunsmith. MYLO: Mislynch and Lose: You should nl because if you lynch a townie, town loses and mafia wins. However, you do have the option to risk it and lynch, as pointed out by EmmerrLouise. NL: No lynch. No one dies this day. You vote "no one." NK: No kill. When mafia decides to kill no one to throw town off or maybe attempt to clear themselves because doc was on them. OGI: Outside Gaming Influence: When you use severe Meta in order to win. See meta. An example is playing with a friend and being like “Oh Sera isn’t maf because she’s my girlfriend and she would never kill me.” << (If I was, I’d keel you anyway :doge:) OMGUS: Oh My God You Suck: When someone FoSes you and you FoS them back for the sole reason that he/she FoSed you. Ping: When someone is Away from keyboard, you ping him by saying his name (must be full) EX: Player 2 is AFK, Player 1: Player 2, Player 2 will see Player 1 Mentioned you! at the top of the browser. PR: Power Role. This means that person is a role that has special abilities. They can be for instance, cop, bomb, orc, vig, etc. Basically, they are generally any role that is not blue/miller or mafia. Retract: When you claim a role or an FoS and decide to withdraw that claim. RL: Random lynch: Voting someone based on guessing because you do not want to scumhunt or believe in the power of the gut feeling. Roleswap: When two players claim each others roles in order to save the other from being lynched or to trick mafia into lynching the wrong one. For example, if Person A claims that Person B is innocent and is blue, then Person B can claim to be cop, Person A retracts and claims blue, and mafia end up killing Person B when Person A was indeed cop. Scumhunt: When you gather evidence, FoSes, lynches, votes, and all of each day’s data to conclude who are the mafia. This may include finding townreads, scumreads, who lurks, who contributes, who fillers, who ccs what, etc. As mafia, you are just trying to make yourself look convincing with your faulty evidence. :doge: Scumread: Someone you think is for certain mafia because of various reasons. It could be because he/she slipped, is inconsistent in FoSes, is not contributing to town, doesn’t give any reads, tried to blitz, etc. Semi-Clear: Usually when doc saves someone, they are semi-clear. This means that they are most likely clear but aren’t fully clear because of the off chance that mafia nked. Also if you had hammer and hammered properly, you can become semi-clear but not always. Beware of busing. Sheep: When townies are too lazy to scumhunt/are mafia and want to follow a lynch on a townie or look townier by lynching their partner and decide to hop onto a vote made by someone they feel is credible / most likely town. Soft Claim: When someone tries to give off subtle tells that he/she is a given role in order to avoid being cc’d or help town lynch mafia properly. For example, cop can soft claim by voting their guilty or by speaking to their inno in game in case he/she dies during the night phase. Sui: When someone leaves the game because he/she can no longer play for whatever reason, causing the game to go unranked. Similar to veg but instead this one is done on purpose rather than veg, which is done unintentionally for the most part. Towntell: When town says something that reveals they are town. Usually a blatant dumbtell that is so dumb they have to be town is the case. They may also be asking for roles, telling town how mafia would act in this situation, scumhunting, outing town reads, leading lynch on mafia, etc.https://epicmafia.com/images/petition.png Trolling: Someone who does not contribute to town or mafia / possibly constantly off topic and acting like a moron / usually they use full on caps, spam the vote option on someone over and over, use a lot of LOL, and basically ruin the game for people trying to scumhunt. Also, as pointed by Aivurhen, “the intention of being detrimental to the game is there. Many troll to get townread.” Thank you Aivurhen! Tunneling: When someone is so convinced that someone is maf that he/she ignores every other person in the game, focusing on this person being maf, and pushing for this person to get lynched. Veg: When all votes are in and this person is just afk and never returns after kicks. If they veg (die for not voting) and the majority is not on them, the game goes unranked and no harm, no foul. You keep your heart. :) WIFOM:: Wine in Front of Me: The use of reverse psychology to throw town/mafia off. For example, if you are mafia and you claim mafia and joke about who you are going to kill, town might think you are blue being silly. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Short-Terms for EpicMafia roles: Villager: Blue Bodyguard: BG Mortician: Mort Pathologist: Patho Vigilante: Vig or Vigil Sleepwalker: SW Bulletproof: BP Loudmouth: LM Treestump: Tree Blacksmith: BS Oracle: Orc Lightkeeper: LK Keymaker: KM Gunsmith: GS Cultist: Cult Clockmaker: CM Disguiser: Guiser Ventriloquist : Vent Voodoo Lady: Voodoo Mastermind: MM